


Save That Light

by Pufalup



Series: Colorverse AU [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Post Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Thanos doesn't exist, soulmate alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufalup/pseuds/Pufalup
Summary: When Steve wakes up in the hospital, he's faced with the choice between his soulmate or his title as Captain America, and really, who can blame him for choosing the only person who knew him before? The only person who had been by his side his entire life, no matter what? Even though he knows that the recovery won't be instantaneous, he lives for the little moments when Bucky's eyes light up with a memory, or when he tells Steve about something that happened before the war and before HYDRA. And he's willing to wait forever for the moment Bucky is really himself again, when he's ready to take the step Steve's always wanted to take.(this is not abandoned, i just cant get past my writers block. the words must be good)Based on the prompt: You see in black and white until you kiss your soulmate, and the first color you see is their eyes. After that, everything becomes colorful until your soulmate dies.





	Save That Light

This work has been taken down until it's dumbass author (me) can get past their writers block and make the words go


End file.
